


All life is precious

by Kyrian_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrian_Winchester/pseuds/Kyrian_Winchester
Summary: Castiel goes to earth for the first time and learns that all life is precious.
Kudos: 3





	All life is precious

Castiel wondered away from where Gabriel was handling the other fledglings, making sure the Archangel was distracted. He didn’t want to get caught, he just wanted to look around earth. It was so fascinating, with its trees and tiny delicate flowers and the animals and it wasn’t even finished yet! Castiel wanted to see it all. Thankfully, Balthazar was up to a little mischief, and that always took a while the fix.

Kneeling down by a small patch of orange flowers a few meters away, Castiel watched the tiny black and yellow beings – bees, he thought, they were called _bees_ – collect what they needed. Some of them flew away and he turned to check Gabriel was still busy before following them. The little bees flew further into the forest, leading him further away from the group and towards their home. A glint between the trees caught the young Angels attention and he promised himself he’d come back to the bees later before trying to see where it was coming from.

A lake.

A huge lake set in the middle of a clearing in the forest, the sun reflecting off calm waters. Castiel got closer, crouching down to touch it. Ripples formed, spreading out and he giggled as several different species of fish were disturbed and swam away, before standing properly and putting one foot in the water. Maybe if he just…

“Don’t step on that fish, Castiel,” came Gabriel’s voice from behind him and he stumbled back a few steps out of the water in surprise before looking down at one fish just at the edge of the lake. One he hadn’t noticed that was slightly different from the others even with the variations that called it home. He leaned down to take a closer look, Gabriel coming up behind him. “This is a very special fish.”

“Why?”

“Why is this fish special?” Castiel nodded. “All life is precious Castiel. One life leads to another which leads to another which leads to another, forever. This fish leads to so much more.” The young Angel stayed still, watching the special fish in awe and fascination as it struggled onto the land. “Come, Castiel. The others are waiting for us.”

Castiel stopped at a tree, kneeling down and picking up a baby bird with a broken wing. A few seconds later, the bird hopped around in his hand before flying away. Cas watched it go.

“Dude, seriously?” Dean questioned. “We’re a little busy here!”

“Every life is precious, Dean.”


End file.
